


Traditional Thinking

by LaughingFreak



Series: The Kataoka-Ukai Experience [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Keishin tells his grandfather about his engagement and it goes about as well as one would expect.





	Traditional Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, part two of a series for this pairing? I will make this pairing see the light of day, even if I'm the only one! I have a few other ideas coming along for this pairing/series, hopefully you'll stick around for it. 
> 
> And Keishin's parents are getting their wish, at last ;)

Meeting up with his grandfather was always an experience. There was always the chance of at least one arm wrestling match, minimum, and getting into a yelling match or disagreement. The yelling was never something that left the air tense with anger with them; it was just something they did. Both of them were stubborn and competitive and it led to them a lot of yelling sometimes, but it was never true anger. Add drinks to that and Keishin was pretty sure that there were going to be many an arm wrestling matches tonight and that his arm was going to be sore all day tomorrow.

He blew out an air of smoke, stopping in front of his grandfather’s house to finish his cigarette. The old man didn’t care for smoking in his house. Keishin was pretty sure it had more to do with his grandmother than anything else because she was a tyrant when it came to habit. The first time he attempted to smoke anywhere near the house when he first started she threatened to make sure he could never look at a volleyball again after smacking him against the head hard enough that he almost fell face first into the ground.

His grandfather had stayed out of her reach, face haunted. Keishin never smoked around her again.

He smiled. May her soul rest in peace.

The cigarette burned out once it reached the filter and he stubbed it just in case for precaution then put it in his portable ashtray that one of his fiancée bought him for his birthday. The thing was more useful than he expected, especially since he was out more often than not anymore. Then again, his fiancée didn’t make a habit of getting things that couldn’t be used or without purpose.

Well, there was his baseball trading card collection that he’s been building since middle school, apparently. A handful of binders filled actually. The idea was funny as hell and he didn’t even hold back the snicker.

Keishin walked up to the door and knocked. He gazed at the wind chime hanging next to the door and saw that one of the strings were gone. He wondered if a bad storm took it out.

The door slid open and Keishin met the eyes of his old coach and grandfather. “You’re late, brat. You’re the one that wanted to talk, but can’t show up on time?” said Ikkei, eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

The blond shrugged and sighed. “You know how those kids are, once on a court you can’t take them off.”

“Train them harder and they’ll be too tired to stay so long after,” was the old man’s response as he stepped back and walked back into the house. “Come on; tell me what you’ve got to say. I got to sleep sometime tonight.”

“Shitty old man,” grumbled Keishin, though his voice was fond, if not a little exasperated. He followed him to the living room after shutting the door. The suggestion would probably be valid if he wasn’t dealing with Hinata and Kageyama, two volleyball-brained teenagers that lived for that court.

Already on the small table were a couple cans of beer waiting for them and he was more than happy to see them. Not that he needed them for any sort of liquid courage, but a drink after a long day was always a nice way to end it.

Both he and his grandfather sat on the floor at the table. Neither spoke yet, only snapped opened their cans and took a drink from them. Keishin set his down and closed his eyes as he relaxed, muscles releasing the tension after such a long day. He wondered if Tesshin was having his own drink after his day or if he and Rei were still working. His fiancée had a much larger team than he did and he knew how difficult it could be for him on his off days.

He wished he could share a drink and a smoke with him right now.

“So what’d you want to tell me?” asked Ikkei, eyeing his grandson sternly.

Keishin sighed and slouched against the table on his forearms, a hand running through his blond hair. Looks like he hadn’t noticed the new item he was currently sporting yet, better now than never. “I’m engaged,” he said, lifting his hand with the silver gold band on his ring finger.

Ikkei blinked then narrowed his eyes at the piece of jewelry that his grandson was sporting. One of his fingers tapped against his can as he thought. “To Tesshin?” he asked.

“Who else have I been dating for the past three years?” Keishin snapped with a glare. Really? Did he have some secret lover he knew nothing about or something?

The old man just shrugged and took a drink, “Wasn’t sure if you two were still a thing. Last I knew you two hadn’t talked in a while.”

The memory brought a groan. “That was a misunderstanding.” A very embarrassing misunderstanding that he really rather not think about. It wasn’t even _bad_ , just something that Rei would never let them live it down. “And that was also two years ago.”

“Well, you don’t exactly talk to me about your relationship,” Ikkei growled with a glare.

“Maybe because talking about my relationship with a man makes you uncomfortable.”

There was silence between them as they stared each other down, not budging or backing down. When Keishin first started dating Tesshin his grandfather called it a phase. After some time passed he questioned Keishin about it and they argued. It was their first heated argument that led to them not talking for months. When his grandmother got sick they re-established their relationship with each other and just didn’t talk about it. The not talking to each other about thing has stuck for the past couple years and it’s worked well for the two of them. Keishin didn’t hide he was in a relationship with another man, but he never paraded about it either—he wasn’t that type of guy anyways.

Keishin was breaking this truce because, well, this was an important step for him and he didn’t just want his parents—who were jumping for joy at him _finally_ getting married, something they been wanting him to do since he hit his twenties—but also his grandfather. He wanted the three of them to be involved in it, even if he was pretty sure that his mother was going to handle most of the planning.

But he was starting to think it was a mistake to bring it up with how the old man was frowning at him, brows furrowed as he stared at him.

The blond drank the rest of his beer and internally accepted the fact that his grandfather wasn’t going to be involved, yet alone come to the wedding.

“Is he good to you?” Ikkei asked, breaking the silence that was consuming the two of them. “Does he make you happy?”

Keishin blinked and looked down at his ring and smiled. “Yeah,” he answered fondly, stroking the ring soothingly.

Ikkei’s grip tightened on his can of beer before letting it go and leaning back onto one of his hands while the other scratched at his head. The old man looked over to the picture of his wife on the shelf and could practically see her crying in joy. The thought made his expression soften. Ikkei turned and looked at the young man in front of him, taking in the gleam in his eyes, the soft smile, and the relaxed air about him.

This was his grandson. His grandson was happy.

And he was too old to cut out any of his connections just because Keishin found companionship in a person that just so happens to share the same gender.

The concept was not a comfortable thing for Ikkei, but he could learn to accept it.

When Keishin met his grandfather’s gaze he felt the shift and knew steps were going to be made. That was enough for him.

“Then…congratulations, brat.” The man took a drink from his can. “I guess that means you’ll be moving to Tokyo, huh?”

“Uhh…” he scratched the back of his blond head, “no, not really…”

Ikkei narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. “Then he’s moving here?”

This was where the conversation was going to get complicated and Keishin wished he could’ve postponed this part for another several months. It was not going to be fun to explain. “Actually he’s staying in Tokyo and I’ll be staying here so we can continue coaching.”

“What?” he growled. “How is that any kind of marriage, living separately?”

“We’ve already talked about it and we’re both fine with it,” said Keishin, cautiously, voice strained holding back an argumentative attitude. They just got onto a nice common ground; he didn’t want to ruin it.

The old man scoffed and snapped, “That’s because apparently you’re both idiots and don’t know how a marriage works!”

“You don’t get a say in how we handle our marriage, you shitty old man!” Keishin yelled back.

“Then don’t be a moron!”

Well, at least he wasn’t really thinking about their previous topic of hism being with a man, but now he was pretty sure that he was never going to hear the end of this argument now. Of fuckin’ course, that would be his luck.


End file.
